


【学科拟人/史政】默雨

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【学科拟人/史政】默雨

人设沿用良大家的  
r向瞩目  
文字表现力匮乏，全程ooc  
慎入慎入慎入

 

今天的工作早早的就结束掉了，祝卿言从桌前站起身来，移步到书架前取了一本书下来向卧室走去。推开门看见唐贤清坐在窗边的藤椅上，手中掂着一盏青瓷的茶杯，见他来了就微笑着点点头，罕见的没有像金毛犬一样扑上来。祝卿言也没说什么话，只是默默的地倚着床头翻起手中的书。

窗外有初春薄凉的雨滴细细密密地落下来，打在水洼和玻璃上，发出繁花委地般轻微而诗意的声响，和空调制暖时的“呜呜”声叠在一起，透出点生活的暖意来。

感觉到身边的床铺微微下陷，颈侧被那人柔软的发丝轻轻擦过，然后一句询问浮到耳边，他将书放在床头上，故意避开那双鸽子翅膀般灰色的眼睛，给了一个肯定的答案。

于是温热的唇压上来，纹络与纹络嵌在一起，印上彼此的痕迹，他略略放松了牙冠方便舌尖的入侵，那人唇齿间缭绕着浅淡的茶香，即使是肆意的调情，纠缠之中也存了八分独有的温柔。他觉得自己像是一根被丢进热水的茶叶，在浸泡与浮动中慢慢苏醒过来，舒展开蜷缩已久的冰冷的神经末梢，开始接受暧昧的渗透。

下一个吻顺着耳根处滑下去，停留在脖颈的位置，那件衬衫在他瘦削的身体上显得大的离谱，暴露在外的肩膀和脖子都因此体温偏低，此刻被暖烫的温度一激，皮肤几乎要产生出滋啦的火花。刚刚接吻带来的轻微缺氧和刺激感让他控制不住自己的喘息，有生理泪水蒙上那双蓝灰色的眼睛，漂亮的面容之上掠起薄薄的红晕。

粗糙的舌尖沿着脖颈上那道伤痕打转，疤痕处的皮肤会略薄于未受伤的地方，也就能产生更加强烈的触感，祝卿言猛地抓紧素色的床单，将所有声音压制在喉咙中。他听见唐贤清在耳边轻轻的笑了一声，伸手摸了摸他的头发，说了句：“没关系的，你的声音明明很好听。”

黑色的衬衫被卷到了腋下，和白皙的皮肤还有嫩红色的乳头形成了强烈的对比，身体暴露在空气中的羞耻感使他轻颤着身子，发出一声细微的鼻音。唐贤清又摸摸他的头发，笑着夸奖他真乖，同时拧开不知道从什么时候起握在手中的精油瓶，捏着胶帽，将一滴淡黄色的油滴精确无误的滴在那挺立起来的小小凸起上，向那润泽的光晕抵上指尖。

突然迸发出的强烈快感让祝卿言毫无防备地叫出了声，眼眶中积聚着的眼泪也因身体的颤动而从眼尾滑落下来。唐贤清的那双手因弹奏乐器积累下来一层薄薄的茧子，在那幼嫩的皮肤上摩擦的时候，带出轻微的疼痛，那处软嫩的器官随着那揉捏的动作而渐渐挺立起来，颜色变得更为艳丽。强烈的刺激感穿过肌肤，从肋骨的间隙刺进心脏，有植物的种子被带了进去然后在心房扎根发芽，抽出藤蔓游走过每一寸血管，最后爬升到大脑之中清空所有的理智，他试图思考一些什么，但脑中只有光影陆离的色块。

唐贤清终于舍得放开那处小小的凸起，转而将舌尖探入小腹以上的凹陷处，像是镜面破裂一样，触感的波纹喀啦喀啦的扩展开来，祝卿言绷紧了身子，下意识的攥住唐贤清的手腕，但那力气实在小的可怜，倒是有点儿像抓住母亲的手臂撒娇讨糖吃的孩子，被抓住的那人笑着眨了眨眼睛，十指相扣的握了回去，将他的手臂压到头顶上控制住动作。同时灵巧地将他余着的最后一点衣物剥离开来，用手指点着正渗出液体的前端，拨了一个花样。

至此，祝卿言的自制力全面崩盘，平时清冷的声音变得低沉而带着砂质，断断续续的从喘息中溢出辨不清含义的轻吟。

唐贤清慢条斯理地收回手，在手指上淋上几滴精油，有些油滴顺着指节滑落下去，滴在祝卿言的大腿上，衬着那本就白皙的皮肤更加可口。薰衣草和橄榄的气味弥漫开来，在昏暗的柔光下显得暧昧不明。

双腿被折到胸口处，所有最为敏感的器官都暴露在灯光中，强烈的羞耻感让他的皮肤泛起一层浅浅的红色。唐贤清用指尖在穴口花瓣样的褶皱处抚弄了一圈，使那儿晕上一层晶亮的光泽，然后将手指慢慢推入进去，并俯下身来含住正微微颤动的性器前端，用舌尖舔润着那道窄窄的缝隙。

“别，别这样...呜...”祝卿言弓起身子，下意识地拒绝着过于激烈的快意，他的身体却诚实的做出了相反的回答，柔软的内壁更加贪婪的吮吸着探进去的异物，将它带入身体的更深处，腰肢也不自觉的摆动，以配合唐贤清吞吐的动作。

口腔的热度仿佛是被传递过来了一般，下腹处有越加炽热的温度累积，快感雪球般越滚越大。精神仿佛是暴风雨中的一叶孤舟，被风浪击打的越发脆弱，每一块木板的夹缝处都有海水涌进来，撕扯着让他沉溺于海底。滑腻粗糙的舌苔在茎体上摩擦，底端的球囊也被细心的照顾到，随着唇舌在铃口处的一次拨弄，那处热流终于到了无法被忍受的热度，溅射了出去。

唐贤清适时的探进第二根手指，并带着那些液体返身上去吻住身体软得使不上一分力气的祝卿言，乳白色略带咸腥气息的液体在他们口中来回踱着，大多数都顺着唇角流了下去，但也有少部分如他所愿的被祝卿言咽了下去。

在得到恋人艰难吐出的确认之后，唐贤清抽出自己的手指，还不忘恶意的将残留的一点点精油涂抹在祝卿言的脸颊上。不住开合的穴口看上去相当欢迎他的入侵，于是他试探着缓慢地将自己没入进去。

身体被填充的感觉在开始时并不能算作舒服，但随着适应期的结束，酥痒的感觉渐渐卷上来，每一次的深入带着奇异的充实感，特别是当腺体前方的软壁被撞击时，他只觉得大脑一片空白。

他的身体沁出一层薄薄的汗，墨色的头发黏在脸侧，神色也与平常的疏离相去甚远，眼睛半眯着还漏出几分水色，颇有几分慵懒妖娆的媚气，秀气的眉毛因每一次的侵入而皱起，又在退出的时候略微放松几分，这个有趣的表情变化让唐贤清有些着迷，于是他几乎要离开他的身体，又狠狠一下完全没进去，毫不例外的听到了一声呜咽般的低吟。

淫靡的水声与肉体撞击的声音从骨骼一路行进到耳膜，神经末梢因了观感的刺激而越发紧绷，身体比平素更加敏感，几乎只要轻轻的抚摸就能得到激烈的感觉。唐贤清抽走了自己的发带，在祝卿言的胸口缠绕了一圈，让他的乳尖在每一次的动作中因布料的摩擦而发出令人疯狂的愉悦。

另一方面，唐贤清所得到的刺激并不仅限于正以缠绕的方式取悦他的身体，他非常遗憾不能把祝卿言如此迷人的一面记录下来——虽然这个人一直都有吸引他的潜质。于是他有些愤愤不平的噬咬着祝卿言脖颈上的一块皮肤，留下一个小小的标记。

 

考虑到祝卿言的体质，唐贤清没有打算内射，但是却被劝告说“没关系。”他有些好笑的看着那个害羞得都不敢与他直视的人，觉得心口处酸酸涨涨的。几乎没有使几分力气，就将几乎已经累的睁不开眼睛，却还挣扎着要自己做清理的青年，用一个绵长的吻让他陷入的安适的睡眠。他几不可闻的叹了一口气，向浴室走去。


End file.
